User blog:Pyro Feuer/My name is Pyro Feuer, and this is my blog. There are many other like it, but this one is mine!
Hey all! Pyro here, just wanting to say a few things, mostly about my journey so far in this AMAZING RP! 'The Beginning' It was probably near the end of July, 2011 that I found this RP. How exactly did I find it? I have no bucking clue. All I know is that I started following the RP with my private account (Which I later deleted as I never used it). I enjoyed watching the RP so much, I decided to join it! With that decision, @mlp_Pyro was born on Thursday 21 July, 2011 at 17:55. Or 5:55PM, whichever you prefer. I still remember the first scene I tried ''to interact with in the RP. It was still Season 1, during the Guest Star System, so some of you reading this may not remember this at all. For whatever reason, Blueblood was running a hair salon in Ponyville, and had somehow managed to upset Angel Bunny. (Uh oh!) What did Angel do? He gathered together a massive swarm of rabbits and completely destroyed poor Blueblood's hair salon! It was during this scene that I learned about the dreaded Guest Star System. Ah well, my thoughts about that another time! Well, obviously I wasn't going to get anywhere fast, so another audience member took me under his wing, told me about the guest star system, and got me into the RP with him. His name was @mlp_Bash. (''Quick note: At this point in time, Pyro is an earth pony! ...that was an accident...) Well, he owned a blacksmith shop near the Everfree, if I'm not mistaken. I worked for him and his brother @mlp_Cobalt_Mt. (The Cobalt_Mt is ''not ''the original player of that account ATM) Anyways, I worked by finding ore and such for Bash and helped the brothers create, well, blacksmithy things! An actual scene I was privileged to do during this time was with @mlp_Tornado (If I'm remembering correctly). He had set up a cute little lemonade stand out in Town Square near the Ponyville School, and Pyro was thirsty! Solution? Pyro got some lemonade... even if it ''was ''a strange shade of green or purple. It wasn't till AFTER he drank it that Tornado revealed that he didn't have any lemons and just put some strange things together instead. Pyro thought he had been poisoned, and Candy Swirl may have been there too. Anyways, it was cute, and really it was my very first scene! The Big Reset and Lemony Honestly, I don't remember which happened first. Sometime in here, the Big Reset happened after the most Epic of Epic TwitterPony stories! (The ending of Season 1 can be found here) At the reset, where the time in Equestria reset to about 3 months after the Grand Galloping Gala, I changed Pyro into a unicorn. Why? Because that's what I wanted him to be in the first place! Also, Lemony Citrus. She came in as the ex-marefriend of Cobalt. Also, she was a bit of a jerk. Putting it nicely there. Welp, Pyro decided to befriend this yellow JERK! Eventually, after much time, they were best friends, then marefriend/stallionfriend. That was either either in September or October. Not sure. By this time, the Guest System was done and over with. Soon enough, sometime in November, Pyro and Lems were living together in the Ponyville Inn, doing pony things. Living lives. Enjoying the activities of the smallish RP, like weekly Kareoke at the cafe! Boy, those were good times... The best, in my opinion! How have I gotten to be the Player I am today? No clue. Apparently, I'm a semi-popular character, with 729 followers. The first push I think was when @mlp_PON3 came to town! Pyro had spotted her from his window and, recognizing her for who she was, wanted to host a party. He did so, and had @mlp_PON3 DJ the party. It was epic! I had ponies from all over come to MY PARTY! Including a couple mane characters, and @mlp_Apollo commented on how we were making too much noise at that time of night when he was trying sleep in his office, just across the street from the cafe, where the party was being held. From there, people just started following me. I was known just a small bit more, and it was awesome! Next came my big break when @mlp_TheMayor asked Pyro to do the fireworks for the annual New Years Celebration! The events leading up to that don't really matter much. Something about Pyro being a stubborn jerk, burning a cab, being in trouble, etc. Not much. In that night alone after my show, I had over 50 new followers, and was gaining more and more every day! Well, that's pretty much my story of how I got known in this community, event-wise. How about RPing habits and such? How I tend to RP When I first started, I was horrible. But then again, when you made your first character, weren't you a horrible RPer? Don't deny it. You were. I mean seriously, once I became a unicorn, I powergamed! Huge walls of fire? Able to melt/burn anything in the blink of an eye? ...yeah... I saw that I was a bad RPer, and I strived to do better. And so I watched Twi and the cast and did what they did. That's right, I copied the mane cast! I copied their style, and formed it into what it is right now! Now, I give horrible advice, so that's all I'm going to give. Go read the blogs and posts by the great people who run this oh so addictive RP, who have been here since the beginning! They've got great posts about HOW to be a great player! I'm not saying that it'll happen overnight if you do what they say. It took me MONTHS to be taken seriously. I'll end this here, or else I may go into a rant about how I feel about what I see in the RP, which I don't want to do! XD With that, I say adieu. Stay Toasty, my Friends! P.S.: I'll most likely put up a few more blogs here in the future to tell more Pyro/Lemony stories. Like how we got little @mlp_OrangeCreme, or how we got married, or even about that one time we- … I'll leave that for later. ;) ~Pyro Feuer Category:Blog posts